


We Remain

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kylo finds Hux in the holding cell after Pryde shot him. They both decide to leave the First Order.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	We Remain

**Author's Note:**

> Some Kylux Fluff for y'all!

Hux sits in the dark of his holding cell. It's been almost four hours now and he still is in so much pain. since Pryde had shot him, he lies here. A loyal group of stormtroopers gave him some medicine and a bandage.

He waits for Kylo to return. It's almost like there is no hope for him. He closes his eyes again and drifts off into a rough slumber. 

The light goes off. Hux opens his eyes and clenches his fists. Hopefully Ren was here now. 

A large man stands in the door of the cell. Hux was right, Ren was back. "Let him free. Now!", he commands and the officer quickly frees Hux off his handcuffs. "He is innocent." 

Hux stoods up but quickly falls on the ground. His wound hurts so bad. Kylo picks him up and lifts him onto his strong arms. Hux sighs and closes his eyes again. Kylo whispers: "Besides the wound, are you okay? Did they hurt you?" 

Hux shakes his head. "No. I'm okay." 

Kylo nods and throws a look at each person they are passing. "We need to get off this ship. We are not safe here.", says Kylo and looks down to Hux. 

Hux also nods "Where do you want to go?" Kylo thinks for a moment. "I know a small planet in the Outer Rim. We will be safe there. I will keep you safe." 

The former general squeezes his eyes shut. "I can also fight, Ren. No need to be dramatic." Kylo snorts. "You can't fight like that. I will not collaborate on that." 

Hux looks really pissed off but he decides not to say anything. It's better this way. Ren just saved him, there is no need to fight. At least now. 

Kylo climbs aboard a small shuttle. He lays Hux in the passenger room and makes the ship ready to fly. 

"Do you have any meds for me? I could still die.", says Hux and the words came out angrier than he wanted. 

Kylo nods to a small black bag sitting on one of the seats. "Of course. Who do you think i am?" 

The redhead slightly smiles. He's been asking that himself for a while now. 

Not even one stormtrooper, officer or someone else tries to stop them. Kylo killed a dozen of people while searching for Hux. So he didn't thought much about it. 

Kylo never felt so lost in his life. After Pryde told him he shot Hux, he killed that filthy general on the spot. No one ever should lay a hand on his armitage. 

He puts the ship on autopilot and goes to Hux. That man looks more pale than usually and had his eyes closed. Kylo could hear the general's heartbeat, but it was slow. 

The supreme leader goes through the small bag and puts out some meds. He goes back to Hux and gives them to him. He waits patiently but Hux won't take them. "Take your kriffing meds, Hux.", tells Kylo to his opposite. 

Hux opens his eyes and looks puzzled at Kylo. "You still want to save me, huh?", he asks and holds out his hand for the meds. Kylo gives them to him and Hux swallows them down. 

After they sat a few minutes in silence, Hux asks. "What about you? Are you hurt? Did that girl hurt you?" Kylo shakes his head. "She couldn't." Hux nods. "Please talk to me, i don't like to fall asleep again."

Kylo thinks for a moment. "What do you want to do when all this ended?" Hux's head falls down. "I don't know. All i ever wanted was to serve the first order. Now it's all ashes and dust." Kylo gets closer to Hux and lays a hand on top of the former general's. 

"I know how you feel. And i also don't know how to move on with my life. But i want you to know one thing: I won't leave you alone." Hux almost chokes. He always thought that Ren would ran off with this scavenger girl. He always thought that they didn't share anything apart of sex. But it seems he thought wrong. 

Could this be his life now? Could he share it with Ren? Hux knows deep down, that he loves Kylo. He somehow always did. But he never thought that his feelings would be returned from Kylo. 

Hux runs his hand through his hair. "Ren... Kylo. I appreciate your offer. And i would gladly take it." 

"Only you can make a love confession to something bureaucratic." They both smile at each other. 

Kylo pushes Hux down. "Rest. I need to pilot this ship." Hux tries to protest but he feels the meds kicking in and so he just takes Kylo's offer and lays down. 

Hux opens his eyes after some hours and finds himself laying in a big bed. Kylo is nowhere in sight, but he hears a droid. He sits up, still having chest pains. 

On the side of the bed is a small glass of water. Feeling like he didn't drink anything in ages, he quickly downs it. 

With caution he finally gets up to use the bathroom. He looks into the mirror and sees a broken man. His eyes are bright red and he is still very pale. His bandaged wound seems to look good, tho. 

There is a small knock on the door. "Hux? Are you okay?" 

Hux turns around and sees Kylo standing there. "I'm a mess. I never thought anyone would see me at my lowest point in life. But yet, here we are." 

Kylo quickly goes to Hux and took him into a awkward hug. "You may be a mess, but i still love you. You are the reason why i returned. After that fight with Rey i thought of going into exile alone. But then you came to my mind. And i knew that i could never leave you with them." 

Hux could just look up to Kylo and smiling. "Well, I'm very grateful that you came back." 

Kylo takes Hux's hand and leads him to a table with some soup on it. "I need you to eat something." 

Hux nods and sits down. He almost eats the entire pot. "I can't eat anymore." Hux smiles, feeling slightly better. 

Kylo gets up and puts the pot in the sink. "Do you want some tea?", he asks Hux. "Do you have Tarine Tea?", Hux asks and Kylo nods. "Of course i do." 

Later, as they lay in bed, cuddling, Kylo says. "You know, my life would suck without you."

**Author's Note:**

> How did you like it? Too much? OOC? Let me know in the comments!


End file.
